Forbidden Love
by Eif
Summary: Yue is forbidden to love Sakura by Clow Reed,but when Sakura returns his affections can he find a way to break Clow Reed's spell without hurting anyone? sakura/yue
1. Default Chapter

hi there! i thought i'd try this fic, since the idea has been inside my head for quite a while now. I'll be calling Keroberos - Kero sometimes, just cos it's a tad shorter! Please, enjoy!  
  
disclaimer:- i own none of the cardcaptors characters, they all belong to CLAMP and whoever else makes the show/comics!  
  
  
"What is wrong my friend?", Keroberos lay beside Yue, the stars glistening in the sky, their knowing light reflecting brightly on Yue's saddened face.  
Yue turned away from the winged beast, his silver hair rippling in the wind. He was in no mood to talk to the persistant Keroberos, he had other things on his mind. His own thoughts and dreams flared passionately within his heart, but he chose not to share them with others.  
"Yue?", Kero whispered,"Please, tell me what is wrong. I am worried about you, your face, it's paler than normal, as if your life force is ebbing away from within."  
"I am fine", Yue replied in a cold hard voice, wishing for his friend to leave him alone with his thoughts.  
Kero stood, his wings fluttering slightly in the night breeze."Do not lie to me Yue, guardian of the moon", he snapped, growing impatient with him,"I can tell when you are upset. Now, i demand you tell me your problem this instant."  
  
Yue turned, and gave his commerade a hardened stare."My buisness is my own Keroberos", he replied sharpely,"Keep out of it."  
"Not until you tell me what troubles you Yue", Kero returned, his face flushing red in the cold wind.  
"What troubles me", Yue spat,"What troubles me.....you have no perseption of the meaning of trouble......your life has always been perfect Keroberos......unlike mine."  
  
Kero looked surprisedly at Yue."What do you mean Yue?", he asked, his voice filled with newly found concern for the winged man.  
  
Yue stiffled a chuckle."You wouldn't understand if i told you Keroberos. Your mind is too small, for you keep focused on the single task in hand, whereas my mind......is free to wander."  
  
"Explain to me", Kero asked, sitting solidly on the ground, the river shimmering in the moonlight."You were always Clow Reed's favourite......always the best......i could never do enough to please him. Many, many times in the past i have wished that i was you, for then i could have recieved some of the praise you earned, for doing nothing."  
  
"Nothing?", Yue questioned, his voice becoming hollow as he began to sink into dispair,"You think i earned that praise from Clow Reed for no reason? You are grossely mistaken Keroberos. I had to do something.....give up the thing i valued most in the world."  
Kero stared on intently, as Yue's mind began to wander back to the days when his master had still been alive.  
  
********************************Flashback*****************************************  
  
  
"Yue?", Clow Reed whispered,"Yue? Where are you?"  
Yue cowered timidly behind the bookshelf in his master's vast library, hoping that the volumes of magic would conceal his presence. He felt his hands shaking slightly, even as he contemplated what could happen next.  
Clow Reed continued to prowl around the house, a smile embedded onto his fair, striking face. This was all a game to him.......there was no fear......no anxiety......only victory played on his brilliant mind. "Yue?", he called once more, his soft voice striking fear into the moon guardian's heart,"Yue? We must talk."  
Still, Yue shrouded behind the shelves, pulling in his wings, their vast width silently disapearring into Yue's slender figure.  
Clow Reed glanced around the library as he entered, feeling the presence of the guardian at once. He jokingly closed his eyes, and called out blindly for his 'friend', willing him to come closer.  
Yue held his breath, but inside he knew it was too late, he had no chance of escape now, for his master had felt his presence, and there was no exit from the master's will.  
Clow Reed sighed, his face slowly changing from a grin to a slight frown. He had no time for this sort of thing, he would just have to bring Yue directly to him."Yue!", he called, he voice carrying throughout the vast halls of the house,"Yue! I command you to appear here, in front of me! Do it now, for i wish to speak with you!"  
Despite fighting the command with every instinct in his body, Yue could feel himself teleporting to his master. His magic was not as powerful as the master's own. He had been created to serve, and, unfortunately, Clow Reed took advantage of this particular trait very often.  
  
He gradually appeared in front of Clow Reed, looking down at his shoes, he did not dare to look his master in the eye.  
  
Clow Reed smiled as he slid his hand down Yue's tender cheek. He directed his servant to the nearest armchair, and sat him down firmly."Did you not hear me call for you Yue?", his voice alight with mock sympathy for the poor creature.  
  
"No Master", Yue replied untruthfully,"I did not. I am sorry."  
  
Suddenly, Clow Reed slapped Yue's cheek, lighting up the pale skin with flaming red strokes."Do not lie to me Yue!", he spat in disgust,"I know you heard me call for you, why did you not approach me?"  
  
Yue lifted his hand to his swollen bone, a tiny tear spilling from his eye. He brushed away quickly, he was used to being treated like this. "I swear Master", he replied quietly,"I did not hear you."  
  
Clow Reed gave a half smile, for, as displeased as he was with Yue's behaviour, he admired the guardian's spirit. "I am sorry Yue", he lied, a hint of malice in his voice,"I must have been wrong. Here, why don't you lie down on this, and i shall treat your injury."  
  
Yue stayed on his chair warily."My injury does not need treatment Master", he mumbled, averting his gaze from Clow Reed,"It's fine. I shall go and fetch Keroberos, we must get started on dinner."  
  
Clow Reed lifted his hand, and pushed Yue roughly to the ground."You are going nowhere Yue", he hissed into his victim's ear."You will stay right here with me."  
  
Yue whimpered, as he tryed to force Clow Reed's hand away, but the man only pushed him back to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong Yue?", Clow Reed said with a snicker,"Don't the things we did three days ago mean anything to you?"  
  
Yue said nothing, he could feel the sweet smell of his master descending upon him, the magical vibrations alighting his soul. All he could do was murmer a soft response."No.......", he mumbled, under the influence of Clow Reed's magic.  
  
Clow Reed pressed his body against Yue's own, running his fingers through the guardian's silver hair. Yue gasped, his eyes flickering in horror as he realised what was happening to him. The master of the Clow cards grasped Yue by the throat and pressed his lips roughly against Yue's own. There was silence in the library as Clow Reed's cold, hard tonuge flickered in and out of Yue's mouth, warming the moon guardian's ice cold lips.   
  
Finally, Clow Reed lifted his mouth from Yue's own. Yue panted, for he had not taken a breath for several moments. Clow Reed smiled silently. "This isn't going to hurt Yue.....i promise......"   
Yue froze as he felt his master begin to undress him. He choaked back a sob as Clow Reed desended upon him, knowing what was happening, but unable to do anything about it.  
  
***************************End Flashback******************************************  
  
  
"He raped you?", Keroberos said in disbelief, his heart filling with grief for his friend,"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I...i couldn't", Yue replied, tears running down his face."I just couldn't........"  
  
*****************Same Flashback, Moments After***************************************  
  
Thunder clapped outside the library window as Clow Reed finally lifted himself from Yue's weary body. The Clow master had taken all he could get from Yue, and so had surpressed his hunger for now.   
  
Yue couldn't speak, silent tears just poured down his face as he lay on the floor, unable to move, unable to feel........unable to do anything."  
Clow Reed hauled Yue to his feet, ignoring the tears that ran freely down his dirty face. "Can you accept me now Yue? Do i mean something to you now...........?", he spat in his servant's face.  
  
Yue tryed to turn away, but Clow Reed grabbed him by the neck, forcing him to stay still. "You used me!", Yue croaked, shaking his head furiously at his master,"I do not care for you like that.......you have destroyed me!"  
  
Clow Reed gazed at his servant in astonishment."Do you not love me Yue?", he snarled, his hand squeazing the guardian by the neck.  
  
"I feel nothing for you!", Yue cried as he broke free of his master's grip.   
  
Clow Reed's hand fell freely as his servant ran down the corridor, his heart shattering into a million pieces. He spun on his heel, hot tears burning in his eyes. "I shall have my revenge on you, Yue!", he snarled, flicking through his magical books."I forsee your furture my servant......i see you love.......i shall cast a spell, forbidding the love you crave most dearly. You shall see her.....touch her.....smell her.......but you shall not love her!"  
The Clow master began to weave his spell, sowing it into his magical book in golden thread, each letter thickened, making sure the spell could not be broken.  
When his task was over, Clow Reed stood over his magical book and cackled. He would make sure that Yue would never recieve what he craved again. But as he made the final adjustments to his spell, he was unaware that Yue was watching, his own heart sinking deep into his breast.  
  
****************************End Flashback*******************************************  
  
Keroberos sat, dumbfounded at what Yue had just told him."But....but why.......", he spluttered,"What do you mean......a spell?........He cast a spell to make sure that you could never recieve the love you craved again? I can't believe that our master could do such a thing!"  
  
Yue sat, locking eyes with Keroberos."Well", he finally said,"Now you know."  
  
Kero moved toward Yue, embracing him lovingly. He glanced at his friend in puzzlement."Why do you tell me this now Yue? What has brought on this confession?"  
  
Yue sighed as he gazed at the stars once more."I can feel it."  
"Feel what?", Kero replied, his heart as confused as his head.  
"Love", Yue replied in a word, saddned, even by the thought of it.  
"For who?", Kero said, stunned by Yue's words, his own mind at once trying to figure out who the person was.  
"I cannot tell you this now Keroberos", Yue sighed as he flew off into the night,"For i have told you too much already. You shall find out my heartbreaker........most probably when it is too late."  
"Too late?", Kero whispered,"Wait Yue! Come back!"  
But it was too late, for Yue was already gone, he had flown into the darkness of the night.  
  
  
Well, i really hope you liked that, what did you think? Thanks for reading! next part out soon! 


	2. a confession

Thank you so much for your positive reviews! i'm glad you liked it!Please, enjoy this next part!  
  
"I'll see you at 8 o'clock then", Sakura sighed,"Bye Li."   
Sakura hung up the phone, and let the reciever drop lazily onto her bed, the heavy item sinking softly into the carefully folded covers. She lay flat on her back, staring up at her ceiling, the blue stars she had painted on it only a few months ago reminding her of something. She gave a resounding sigh, and pushed her floppy auburn fringe back from her eyebrows. Ever since the first time she had met Li Syaoran, she had felt a bond with him. A bond, truthfully, that she never thought would be fulfilled. From the moment that his hazel eyes had locked together with her own, Sakura had known love. At first, they were enemies, both striving for ownership of the Clow Cards. Then, she mused, they were friends - just plain and simple, arguing and making up almost everyday. From that, they moved to being the best of friends, the Final Judgement testing their relationship to the maximum. And....after that........well......Sakura blushed as she thought over the last year. She and Li had been dating for a long time now, most people said they were a natural couple. Sakura would have agreed with them.....if it hadn't been for one event that had changed her life forever.   
  
******************************Flashback*****************************************  
  
Sakura lay on her room floor, sliding her hands over the soft laminated boards. Her mind was filled with happiness as she dreamed about her future with Li. Li. Even the name brought a smile to her lips, lighting up her rosy cheeks, the thrill of excitement passing through her body. They had just begun to date, Li having finally asked Sakura out for coffee after 5 years of playing, ignoring the obvious. Sakura was overjoyed that she would finally get to spend some proper time alone with him. She and Madison spent hours deciding on her outfit, eventually deciding on a grape purple skirt, and a long cream shirt draped over the top. Her short hair had been scraped back into tiny little buns, surrounded by little flowers. Madison smiled radiently when she saw Sakura's new look, telling her she looked perfect.  
"Do you really think so?", Sakura said, biting her lip in worry, her carefully applied lipgloss chipping over her mouth.  
"You look great Sakura!", Madison exclaimed, flattening down her friend's hair,"But, if you're so worried, why don't we ask for a male opinion?"  
"Great idea Madison!", Sakura spluttered, opening the door. Keroberos and Yue stood outside, they'd been waiting for her to get changed, they needed to talk to her.  
Kero took a step back as Sakura came into full view."Sakura!", he cried happily,"You look great! I'm sure Li will fall for you if you go anywhere with him dressed like that!"  
Sakura's cheeks flushed, her smile lighting up her eyes."What do you think Yue?", she asked the moon guardian, the excitement spilling out of her voice.  
  
Yue glanced his new master up and down. He did not dare to tell the young girl aloud how he felt about her. He was so confused, he had no idea what to do, for he knew that he loved Sakura, he had done so ever since he had judged her to be the new master of the Clow. Anger filled his mind as he remembered the spell of Clow Reed.  
Finally, he turned to Sakura, his face unmoving, as it always was."You look very nice Sakura", he said stiffly, before turning away once more.  
  
Sakura's spirits were slightly dampened, but she took Yue's compliment well, and suddenly reached out her arms to embrace the man.   
"Thanks Yue"she whispered,"It means a lot to me."  
Yue was stunned by the words of his master.......his......his friend. By instinct he moved to return Sakura's embrace, but then pulled himself back."That's all right Sakura", he replied, pushing Sakura from his body,"Go now........to the Syaoran boy."  
Sakura let go of Yue's soft, supple body, confused by her friend's behaviour, but nothing could spoil the night for her. She danced out of the house, her skirt floating around her slender figure.  
  
"Why do you push her away Yue?", Kero asked, puzzled by his friends behaviour. He had been acting strangely since Sakura had been chosen. Never before had Kero known Yue to even speak to a candidate voluntarily, but somehow........Sakura was different.  
Yue ignored the question, his face pointed squarely at the window as he watched Sakura rush along the pavement to meet Li.   
"Yue?", Madison said, seeing the hollow look in the man's eyes as his hair billowed around his pale face.  
Yue nodded to the young girl as he pushed the window open slowly. Deep down, he knew what he had to do, he couldn't keep his feelings bottled up forever, even if there was a spell that prevented him from taking action, Sakura at least deserved to know how he felt about her. Then she could make her decision. If she wanted him, then so be it......but........if she wanted Li....................  
  
Yue released his wings and soared out of the slender gap in the window, leaving Madison and Kero standing, shocked at what had just happened.  
Kero recovered first."Yue!", he cried into the empty night,"Yue! Where are you going? Come back!"  
But Yue paid him no attention as he focused his energies on the one thing that really mattered - Sakura.  
  
Sakura ran her fingers nervously through her hair as she padded down the empty street. She was looking forward to meeting with Li so much that she felt sick inside........but something was troubling her. When she had embraced Yue.........there had been something there........something magical, as if.....as if she felt something for him.  
No! Sakura banished the thought from her mind straight away, after all, it was impossible for her, as the Clow master, to even think of her guardian in this way. And yet....  
"No!", Sakura cried out, her voice echoing perilously along the empty pavement,"I have no feelings for him!"  
  
"No feelings for who, Sakura?", a voice picked up on her train of thought, it's coldness chilling Sakura to the bone.  
"No...no..no-one Yue", she replied, turning to face her friend."Why did you follow me here?"  
"I just wanted to make sure that you got here safely", Yue told her, his voice beginning to sound distant, as if he had lost interest in her."How did you know it was me?"  
Sakura shook her head as she cheked her watch. Li wasn't arriving for 10 minutes yet."That's not why you followed me here Yue", she said softly, ignoring his question as she approached the winged man,"Please, don't lie to me. I don't like it when people lie, it just hurts other people's feelings."  
"I am not lying", Yue replied, his voice hardened by his mistresses perfectly true accusations,"I was mearly worried about you." Yue was well aware that he was lying, but he could not think of another way to explain why he had followed Sakura. He certainly couldn't tell her he had followed her because he loved her, especially not when she was about to go and meet Li.  
Sakura raised her hand slightly, her warm fingertips resting on Yue's forehead. Yue looked up suddenly, the electric current flowing through his slender body. Normally he felt nothing in moments like these, but this......this was different.  
Also feeling the sparks, Sakura pulled her hand away suddenly, the bond between her and Yue breaking at once.  
"Why?", was all she could say, her heart pumping quickly after the intense bond had been broken.  
Yue was stunned with surprise. She had felt the bond too........and yet she had not run away."How is this possible?", he murmered, edging closer to Sakura. Then, he snapped back to reality. She had obviously felt the current too, it would be foolish to try to lie to her once more. "Because i love you",he whispered quietly into the night sky, his conscience becoming clearer all of a sudden.  
  
The words had been almost silent, tiny whispers in the night, but Sakura had heard them."You love me?", she questioned, looking at him confused, her beautiful wide eyes filled with puzzlement."But Yue.....how? Why?"  
His new found feelings fresh on his soul and body, Yue did something that he barely ever did - he smiled."I've loved you ever since i declared you the mistress of the Clow Sakura", he admitted, lifting his hands in the air, touching Sakura on the shoulders, wanting to embrace her fully, but knowing he must wait.......forever if need be."I was forbidden to love you by Clow Reed, he was jealous, he."  
Yue faultered. He was not ready to tell Sakura about his past......not yet.......and anyway, there was no saying that something could not still silence him from admitting his feelings for her.  
  
Sakura took her chance as silence set in. She was so confused. Her life had been so clearly marked out only an hour ago. She loved Li, and Madison, Kero, and Yue were her closest friends. But now, this confession from Yue had thrown everything into the wild again. But, she followed what her heart told her to do right now. She pulled Yue toward her, and pressed her own warm soft lips against his cold ones, her arms wraping themselves around Yue's back.   
  
Yue was surprised by her reaction, but returned her kiss, enjoying the feel of the young girl's lips on his own. Suddenly images off Clow Reed tore through Yue's mind. Yue gasped, and threw Sakura away from his body, panting at the sight of his abuser.  
  
Sakura stumbled, but managed to keep her balance. She glanced at Yue with worried eyes.  
The images had stopped. Yue held his hand out to Sakura to apologise for for he'd done, but Sakura's eyes were filled with remorse as she looked at her watch. Li would be there now......she had to go.....what had she done?  
She ran from Yue, leaving the winged man standing alone in the street, confused tears pouring down his face.  
  
"I can never tell anyone about that", she whispered to herself as she saw Li waiting at a table,"Not Madison, not Kero, and especially not Li." As she sat down beside Li, trying to look happy, she felt her heart burning in her breast. It was telling her that she was wrong........she wasn't doing the right thing......but she ignored it. Possibly the worst thing she could have done.  
  
"Well", Yue murmered,"That's it. I'm not going to get another chance with her. Why!", he cried in pain, kicking a stone down the deserted street,"Why did Clow Reed have to put that stupid spell on me!" Tears ran down his face as he thought over his last moments with Sakura."It's ruining my life."  
Yue turned to walk back to the house, but as he spun round he was sure he could hear a voice laughing at him from the sky, it's hollowness seeping out into the empty black night.  
  
****************************End Flashback***************************************  
  
Sakura still lay on her bed, she had a bit of time before she wa supposed to meet Li. She sighed uncomfortably. Sakura had been replaying the moment between herself and Yue all year. She hadn't been able to fully enjoy spending time with Li, because all she could think about was Yue's burning kiss, his slender body pressed against her own supple one. She loved Li with all her heart - and that was why she was going to break things off with him. She couldn't bare to lie to him, she didn't want to hurt him, his ego and heart would be bruised forever if he found out about Yue when they were married. And that was something Sakura could not bare to think about.  
  
"7:45", she whispered saddly."I'd better go, or Li will be wondering why i'm late."  
She rose from her bedspread, trying to ignore the feeling of wanting just to sink back into it. She forced herself to leave the sanctuary of her house, trying hard to enjoy the crisp night air she was walking in. Eventually, she arrived at the cafe. She felt a pang of guilt as she stared around. Then, she realised where she was sitting. It was the same table she and Li had shared their first date at. Sakura couldn't help herself. She set her head down on the table, and sobbed silently.  
  
to be continued  
  
Thanks for reading, what did you think? I know in the flashback Sakura wouldn't have known Yue's feelings, but i put them there for you guys. next part out soon! 


	3. an ill-fated proposal

Thanks for all your reviews! I'm so sorry this is so late. Damn exams! please, enjoy this next part!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound of the dial continued to ring in Li's ear, even though he'd hung up the phone several minutes ago. He sat down composedly in a nearby chair, letting his body sink into the soft material. He picked up a cushion from the floor, and clasped his arms around it gently. This was all so new to him, he'd never felt this way about anyone before, not even his early feelings for Meilin had made him soften up like jelly inside.  
  
"What am i thinking?", he said ruefully, a smile staining his featured face."I can't believe i just thought about that, i sound like such a wimp!"  
  
But it was true, he reasoned with himself inside, he did love Sakura, sometimes more than life itself. He shook his head as he remembered how it had all started, thinking back to his very first day in Sakura Avalon's 4th grade class. He'd known there was something special about Sakura since the moment he had first set eyes on her.  
  
Li brushed his floppy brown fringe back from his eyes, smiling shyly into his mirror. He still did not understand why Sakura had chosen him. There had been so many other young men vying for her attention...but out of them all, she acknowledged that Li should be the one to keep her heart.  
  
He wasn't surprised that she had had an army of ever present suitors, her beauty far surpassed any of the other girls in the school.  
  
"Why?", he had said, raising his eyebrows at her decision,"Look at me Sakura....i'm so...so...ugly."  
  
Sakura burst into fits of happy laughter, her tone ringing through Li's ear like a sweet, tingling bell. "You're not ugly Li", she touched him playfully on the nose,"You are beautiful...inside, and out."  
  
Li flushed red as Sakura continued to giggle.  
  
  
  
"Yeah", Li relaxed his hold on the fluffy cusion,"That's my Sakura."  
  
His eyes filled with joy as he remembered their first date. "We just clicked, straight away", he thought, removing himself from the chair, and reaching lovingly into the top drawer of his desk."She's the only girl for me...she always will be..."  
  
Li withdrew his slender hand, which was wrapped tightly around a pale blue small, square box. "It's the perfect present", he said joyfully, opening his bedroom door, and closing it quietly behind him.  
  
Silently, he slipped down the corridor, digging his feet into the deep burgandy carpet, tiptoeing past the open kitchen doorway. He breathed freely once more as he stepped into the crisp night air, it's cool, calming breeze refreshing on his hot skin.  
  
"Tonight's the night", he said ruefully, sucking in his cheeks, the thought of waiting for an answer becoming almost too much for him.  
  
All he could think about was Sakura. Her soft, creamy cheeks, the way his lips burned after each and every one of her kisses, the fire in her eyes when they talked about their future together.  
  
"Oh Sakura", he whispered gently, as the cafe came into full view. "What are you going to say.......?"  
  
  
  
"Oh Li", Sakura whispered sadly, as she saw the cafe at the end of the street, it's romantic picture half hidden by the blistering trees on the other side. "I love you so much, it hurts. That's why i can't keep seeing you. I have to tell you something Li...i."  
  
She paused immediatly, a familiar sight blocking her thoughts.  
  
"He's here already!", she said frantically, checking her watch,"Damn, why did he have to be early!"  
  
She brushed away a tear with the sleeve of her coat."It's for the best", she told herself as she walked slowly toward her partner. Although she tried to convince herself the desicion was right, she couldn't stop shaking, her heart quivering everytime she thought of Li.  
  
"But if it's for the best...", she sighed,"Why can't i stop crying?"  
  
  
  
Li sat solidly at the table, tapping his fingernails lightly on the wood. "Hmm, mahogany", he thought distractedly, willing for Sakura to hurry.  
  
His eyes darted from tree to tree, drinking in the soft evergreen leaves as he searched for any sign of the auburn haired girl. "There she is!", his heart cried, and immediatly, Li's face flushed, embarrassed to have his heart do any sort of thinking.  
  
"Keep calm Li", his mind retaliated, forcing his burning skin to grow cold once more."You can do it..."  
  
Sakura kept a beaming smile on her face as she slid into the table beside Li. Inside though, she felt as fragile as a simple nutshell, like she was going to crack open, and all her true feelings were going to come pouring out. She felt so bad, betraying Li after everything he had done for her....but it couldn't be helped.  
  
"Besides", Sakura hissed, defending her actions,"He'll lose his self respect if i betray him...and i can't destroy that...."  
  
"Hi Li", she purred, kissing him gently on the lips. Instantly, she found herself comparing his kiss to Yue's, even though she'd had no intention of doing so when she'd arrived at the cafe.  
  
"Sakura", Li nodded, returning her kiss, embracing the soft, sweet taste of her lipgloss. "Mint", he decided after closer inspection.  
  
"Excuse me", a cold, nasal voice interrupted,"But are you children ready to order?"  
  
"No, not quite", Li said, narrowing his eyes at the waiter, excepting the menu,"Please, don't address us like that, we're perfectly old enough to know what we're doing."  
  
"Li?", Sakura said, shocked at his attitude. Never before had she seen Li so uptight about lax comments from cheeky waitors.  
  
"Hn", the waiter mumbled as he strode away. "Lousy kids", he thought, as he extracted his pen and pad to take an order from the next table.  
  
As soon as the waitor was gone, Li dropped the menu onto the table, and turned to Sakura, lust burning in his warm coffee brown eyes."I think we should talk", he said quietly, absentmindedly munching a bread roll from the wicker basket that was perched on the table.  
  
Sakura nodded, sipping from her complimetary cup of chilled water."I agree."  
  
Silence set in as the two pondered over who would speak first. Finally, Li decided to take the plunge. "Sakura", he started, kissing her once more on the cheek,"You know how much i love you. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth and back. If you died, i'd kill myself just to be with you. No sacrafice is too great for your beautiful persona."  
  
Sakura fiddled with her hair, trying to keep her embarrassment down to a minimum."If Li keeps this up, i'm not going to be able to break things off with him", she thought, flattered, yet puzzled about where her boyfriends compliments were going.  
  
"Everything about you is perfect", Li continued, completely amazing both Sakura and himself,"And i have something i want to give you."  
  
He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the small square box, praying that she would like it.  
  
Sakura stretched out her fingers, and pried open the lid. She gasped loudly, causing half of the restaurant to turn in wonder. Inside, a small diamond ring sat motionlessly, perched on a bed of soft cherry blossoms.  
  
"Li..........", her voice drifted off,"I can't accept this...it's wonderful....far too nice for me..."  
  
Li pushed the ring firmly into her hands."That's why you should accept it", he told her joyfully,"You're wonderful."  
  
Without warning, Li gulpped, sliding out of the seat. He bent down next to Sakura, a grin on his tanned, slender face.  
  
"Sakura", he whispered, almost feinting with anxiety"Will you marry me?"  
  
Sakura almost fainted with shock."You want me to m..m..ma..marry you", she stammered, glancing at the beautiful ring she held in her hands.  
  
"Please", Li clasped her fingers, lacing his own firmly along with them."Say yes.."  
  
"Oh Li......", she muttered,"If only i'd told you the truth before now...it would never have come to this......."  
  
Sakura burst into sobs as she dropped the ring onto the table with a loud clatter. "I can't!", she wailed, fleeing from the restaurant in blind panic.  
  
Li stood once more, and at once collpased into his chair. There, on the table, was the ring he'd bought for Sakura, lying solitary along with the wood.  
  
Li laid his head on the table, and burst into tears - he couldn't help it.  
  
Perched on the roof of a nearby building, a winged man had watched the scene in silent wonder.  
  
"She refused.......", Yue whispered, his silver hair fluttering wildly as he took off into the silent night,"Why............"  
  
  
  
Well, that was chapter 3, i'm sorry this was so short,and i'm sorry if you thought it was boring, next chapter will be better! Feel free to review, and thanks for reading! 


	4. The Aftermath

Hello all! Welcome to chapter 4! Hope you like it! Thank you all so much for your reviews, i can't tell you how happy they've made me!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter one  
  
  
  
"I should have told him before", Sakura whispered into the night, the sadness in her eyes reflected by the shining full moon,"He'll never understand now. Not after what i've put him through tonight. He's going to hate me forever....i'll be surprised if he speaks to me again." She clawed her hands through her hair wildly, clasping the brown straws violently. Guilt racked her mind.  
  
Guilt over what she had done to Li.  
  
How could she have used Li like that? He wasn't a paper doll, he was susceptable to sadness, and she had just caused enough of that to last the poor boy a lifetime. "It was just a kiss....", she sobbed, her knees shaking,"How could a simple kiss have changed everything?" Maybe i should have ignored it, she though, struggling to wipe away the tears that had gathered on her brow, If i'd done that, we wouldn't be in this mess.  
  
But in her heart, Sakura knew that she would never have been able to live with herself if she hadn't broken things off with Li.  
  
Why did it have to be so horrible?, she asked herself, shaking her head, I think i could have handled it...if only he hadn't asked me to marry him. My god, i feel so awful...what have i done? What did Li ever do to deserve this? I'm rotten to the core. I'm such a horrible person...i'll definately be going to hell after this.  
  
To fall in love with a fellow cardcaptor and tempt fate was one thing, and but to kiss and want to be with a judge of the magic was something completely different, and Sakura was caught in the middle.  
  
After running for what seemd like an eternity, Sakura finally spotted a bench in the midst of the park. Desperate for a rest, she sank onto the flat seat, taking solice in the wood. She looked around, wanting a clearer idea of where she was. Impatiently, she brushed the gathering leaves and twigs from her bangs, and to her horror, she discovered that she was sitting on the bench that she and Li had shared lunch on so many times. One time, the two had been so eager to declare their love that they had carved their initials into the back panel with a fountain pen top. Usually when she remebered that, Sakura was hit by a pang of guilt, inflicted by her conscience. It hurt to know that she had defaced a little of the environment in the world that she lived in. But tonight. Tonight all the mark brought forth was sorrow, and the feeling of despair. I'm a coward..., she realised as she stared at the intertwined initials, I've run away from my problems, instead of dealing with them face on...i'm no card master....i'm not even a proper human being.  
  
"Of course you are, you were just unsure of what to do in the moment."  
  
Sakura whirled round in fear, startled at the voice that had spoken to her. She'd had no idea that anyone had been there. "Yue?!", she exclaimed, watching the man pull his wings in to reveal a slightly more normal shape,"Have you been following me?"  
  
Yue sighed, and hung his head, his silver bangs hanging limply at the side of his pale face. He shivered a little as he gazed into the penetrating eyes of his master. Not from cold - he didn't feel things like that. No, it was more of an ashamed shiver, as if he did not want to admit to the young girl that he had followed her. Eventually though, he gave a tiny nod, and conceded defeat. "Yes."  
  
As Yue nodded, thousands of questions ran through Sakura's mind. Why had he followed her? How had he managed to read her thoughts? Why was he defending her obvious mistakes against Li? But all she could manage to blurt out was "oh." She felt so stupid - she had never been lost for words before, but now, with so many things hanging in the balance, all she could do was open and shut her mouth like a goldfish.  
  
"Here". Yue held out a flower in his slim fingers, and petals lay strangly flat in his comanding hands.  
  
Sakura reached out and gripped at the weak leaves gently. "Where did you....", she started, but then her voice trailed off into nothingness as Yue pointed upward, to the tree braches. There, above her head, were thousands and thousands of cherry blossoms, each one holding a different path, a different wish, a different direction. As she studied the flower, a tiny tear came to her eyes, and she tried, without sucess, to brush it away. "Oh mother", she whispered as she curled up into a ball on the bench, with Yue looking on,"What would you do in a situation like this?"  
  
"What's wrong with you Kero?", Madison asked her friend as she finished plaiting her hair. It had taken her all night to do, since her hair now reached almost to the floor. She tied the bright blue ribbons, and turned to the bear, waiting for an answer. He seemed strangely quiet - and that worried Madison, for it wasn't unknown for Kero to talk for three days straight without shutting up.  
  
"I'm worried about Yue", he replied, his eyes locked on the open window.  
  
"Why?", Madison asked, flipping to the start page in one of her magazines. It was one of those typical teenage magazines - all boys, and not much else.  
  
Kero took a deep breath, and sighed. He'd been spending an awful lot of time at Madison's mansion since Sakura had started dating Li - maybe too much time. He was starting to drift away from his new master, and his closest non-beast friend. Recently though, even those weak bonds were starting to fade, and he wanted to know why. Part of him suspected it had to do with what Yue had told him earlier, but he couldn't be sure. He had to find out...or he might lose the biggest part of his soul. "I'm sorry Madison", he said, raising his wings, and fluttering to the window pain,"I can't tell you that right now, but do me a favour, will you?"  
  
Madison put down the magazine, her face full of anxiety. When she was younger, she hadn't really minded not having the magical powers that Sakura, Li, Keroberous, and Yue shared, but now, now life was becoming more complicated, and everyday she found herself wishing for some sort of magic. "Anything for you Kero", she said, nodding her hair, causing her plaits to jingle.  
  
"Look out for Sakura", he called, soaring into the night,"I have a feeling that she's going to need you more than ever soon."  
  
"What is he talking about", Madison wondered aloud, her eyes clouding over in worry. When something happened to Sakura, it was never good.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You alright kid?", the waiter asked gently, his earlier nasal expression replaced by one of sincerity.  
  
"Just god damn peachy!", Li replied, getting up from the table, and throwing some bills into the bread bin."Here's your bloody money - you might as well take the lot of it, seeing as we didn't order anything!" He shoved the chair back into place, and took off down the street. The clear night air was like an omen for Li - the promenade was packed with couples, out for a romantic stroll with the promise of breakfast in bed afterwards. "That's what it should have been for me", he spat to the ground bitterly as he wound his way through a french kissing gay couple,"Why the hell did she say no?" He searched the area around the cafe until he found a secluded corner in a nearby alleyway. Not exactly great for thinking, he thought, but at least people won't bug me. If they ask, i'll just say i'm waiting for a client. He slumped down onto the freezing ground, face held tightly in his hands. Why? Was all he could think about. Was it his face? His hair? His personality? Maybe he had been to possesive of Sakura, after all, he did despise it when she spoke to another man - particulary that idiot Zachary - what did she see in Chelsea's dumb cousin anyway? He had about as much talent and common sense as a peanut, in fact, the peanut probably had more. He struggled to stop a scowl from emerging on his face. Then, he had a sudden thought...what if he had put her off....what if he hadn't been good enough for her on their first time?  
  
***********************Flashback******************************************** ********  
  
"How are you Sakura?", Li asked running his hand down his girlfriend's cheek. She was hot..almost too hot to touch. But that was what made Li so fond of her. She was beautiful, and mindful, and he liked a girl who had her own opinions. Unlike Meilin, Sakura was perfectly able to stand up for herself.  
  
"Fine Li", she said hoarsely, realishing his touch as his fingers traced down her cheek to her collarbone. She breathed sharpely as she felt his warm lips brush against the nape of her neck, warming her feverish skin to a maximum.  
  
"Ready?", he cupped his hands around her breasts, stroking them with deadly gentleness. He wanted this more than anything in the world, but if Sakura wasn't ready....  
  
"Don't hold back anymore Li", she replied, panting as the fingers moved lower down her slender frame, "Please...i want you to take me."  
  
"If you're sure.....", Li trailed off as he moved his body on top of his partners. This was the ultimate act of love - one he would cherish and remember for the rest of his life. He was glad that he was with Sakura, she made him feel so special, as if he belonged in the world.  
  
Slowly and subtely, he began to thrust, coaxing gentle moans from the girl as she sucombed to his pressure. He began to delve deeper, pushing harder with every movement.  
  
Watching the girl beneath him writh with pleasure made Li feel strangely giddy, as if he were about to explode with happiness. He was on top off the world, and continued to grind against the soft, suculent flesh. This lasted for several minutes, and when they finally broke away, panting for breath, their separation lasted only seconds before they were back, sucking on each others lips.  
  
************************End Flashback***********************************************  
  
"Maybe that was it....", Li acknowledged,"Maybe i was too demanding, or something like that. There has to be a reason, there just has to be....how could she leave me in the lurch like this?"  
  
"Alright buddy", a voice interrupted his thoughts,"Tell me what's going on."  
  
"Keroberous!", Li exclaimed, almost fainting at the sight of the winged beast in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was chapter four, hope ya liked it! Sorry if it was a tad short, i've been away lots! I'm really starting to get back into this story, and expanding the plot, so i hope it's not confusing you guys! Thanks for reading, you're all stars! 


End file.
